justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Just Dance 2016
'Just Dance 2016 '''ist ein bald erscheinender Spieletitel aus der Just Dance Spielereihe. Es hat viele neue Features wie 'Showtime' und 'Dance Quests'. Es erscheint am 22. Oktober 2015. Gameplay and Features Wir präsentieren Just Dance 2016 – die neuste Ausgabe des meistverkauften Tanz-Videospiel-Franchises – mit einer brandneuen Spielweise! Alles was du brauchst, um Just Dance 2016 auf deiner New-Gen-Konsole spielen zu können, sind dein Smartphone und die Just-Dance-Controller-App. Ansonsten wird kein weiteres Zubehör mehr benötigt! Zeig was du kannst zu “Uptown Funk” von Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars und spüre den Rhythmus bei “All about that Bass” von Meghan Trainor - Just Dance 2016 beinhaltet eine fantastische Songliste mit kreativeren und atemberaubenderen grafischen Elementen als jemals zuvor. Spiele Just Dance 2016 dank der Controller-App diesen Sommer kostenlos! (für Wii U, Xbox One, PS4) *Downloade die kostenlose Demo bei Xbox Live, im Playstation Store oder im Nintendo Eshop, verfügbar auf Xbox One, PS4 und WiiU. *Tanze zu “Blame” von Calvin Harris ft. John Newman und nutze die Just-Dance-Controller-App, um zu punkten und deine Bewegungen aufzuzeichnen – es werden kein extra Zubehör oder weitere Anschaffungen benötigt! *Besuche justdancegame.com/app für mehr Details. UNBEGRENZTER SPASS MIT JUST DANCE UNLIMITED (Wii U/Xbox One/PS4) *Just Dance Unlimited ist ein neuer Abonnement-Streaming-Service, der den Spielern ihre Lieblings-Hits aus den vorherigen Just Dance-Titeln sowie neue Inhalte liefert. *Zu Beginn stehen allen Abonnenten mehr als 150 Songs zur Verfügung. Der Katalog wird dann über das ganze Jahr mit weiteren Liedern erweitert. Quelle: http://just-dance.ubi.com/de-de/home/ Covers PS4 (NTSC)= |-| PS4 (PAL)= |-| PS4 Gold Edition (NTSC)= |-| PS3 (NTSC)= |-| PS3 (PAL)= |-| Wii (NTSC)= |-| Wii (PAL)= |-| Wii U (NTSC)= |-| Wii U Gold Edition (NTSC)= |-| Wii U (PAL)= |-| Xbox 360 (NTSC)= |-| Xbox 360 (PAL)= |-| Xbox One (NTSC)= |-| Xbox One Gold Edition (NTSC)= |-| Xbox One (PAL) = Tracklist * "*" = Covered. * "8G" = Wii U, PlayStation 4, & Xbox One Exklusiv. * (NOW) = Auch auf Just Dance Now. * (NOWF) = Erscheint in den '' Just Dance Now ''Dateien. * (JDDP) = Auch auf ''Just Dance: Disney Party. * (PG) = Dieses Lied wurde für ein voriges Spiel geplant. * (SL) = Sing-mit Modus ''Unlimited'' Exklusiv Alternativ Routinen 13 Alternativ Routinen wurden für Just Dance 2016 bestätigt. Mashups Showtime Community Remix Uplay Freischaltbar * JD2 = Auch auf Just Dance 2. * JD3 = Auch auf Just Dance 3. * JD4 = Auch auf Just Dance 4. * 2014 = Auch auf Just Dance 2014. * 2015 = Auch auf Just Dance 2015. * JDGH = Auch auf Just Dance: Greatest Hits. * 8G = Wii U, PlayStation 4, & Xbox One Exklusiv. *''*'' = Covered Behind the Scenes gddgd.png|''Hey Mama'' (P1/P3) uyjjuy.png|''Hey Mama'' (P2) rghytyh.png|''Hey Mama'' (Before costumes) qweq.png|''Hey Mama'' Comparison gregrergfeg.png|''All About That Bass'' rgrgr.png|All About That Bass Comparison gegrege.png|Uptown Funk (C2) uyjuy.png|Uptown Funk Comparison (C2) asdad.png|Born This Way (P1/P3) Καταγραφή.PNG|Born This Way (P2) kukujjk.png|William Tell - Overture jtygh.png|William Tell - Overture (Before costumes) tgrgt.png|Hangover (BaBaBa) (Before costumes) DANCER106.jpg|Want to Want Me levan Polkka BTS.jpg|Ievan Polkka sevdfsdv.png|Animals BTS-ANIMALS.png|Animals (before costumes) fdfvbdgsg.png|Alkis Argyriadis (Creative Director of JD) wearing the I Gotta Feeling panda head BTS-CIRCUS (P1-P2-P3-P4)-2.png|Circus BTS-CIRCUS (P1-P2-P3-P4).png|Circus (before the costumes) BTS-BLAME.png|Blame (before costumes) BTS-Boys (Summertime Love).png|Boys (Summertime Love) costumes BTS-FUN.png|Fun BTS-RABIOSA.png|Rabiosa Dewde.png|I'm An Albatraoz BTS-Unknow-choreography.png|Lights (before costumes) BTS-Stuck On A Feeling.png|Stuck On A Feeling BTS-Balkan Blast Remix.png|Balkan Blast Remix BTS-Unknow-Choreography3.png|Gibberish BTS-Unknow.png|''Smile'' BTS-Unknow-Choreography2.png|Teacher Unkown.PNG|Kaboom Pow Costume-Dancers-Making-off.jpg|Unknown kool kontact BTS.png|Kool Kontact P1/P2 Trivia * Electro Body Combat ist im Teaser zuhören. * Das Menü ist ähnlich wie mit dem aus Just Dance Now. * Das Punktesystem(X, OK, GOOD, PERFECT and YEAH!)hat einen neuen Funkeneffekt und die Sterne einen neuen Beateffekt * Imposs' Stadium Flow wird für den Spieletrailer benutzt.https://youtu.be/demxxaq4e1o *6 Spieler können nun Dance Crews spielen. Dazu benutzt man auf der PS4 und WII U Smartphones. *Zum ersten Mal wurde ein Goldmove Effekt recycelt *PS3, Wii und Xbox360 haben keine DLCshttp://www.esrb.org/ratings/search.aspx?from=home&titleOrPublisher=just%20dance%202016 *Trio Mashups wurden eingefügt. *Man bekommt jetzt 100 Mojo für einen Stern anstatt 1 Mojo für 1 Stern. **Mashups und Alternativen sind teurer. Gallery 11224433_711097825680368_9182556159882125574_n.jpg|The start of the game Menu001.png|Menu 1 Menu002.png|Menu 2 Menu003.png|Menu 3 Jd2016leak.png|Original Logo Leak Imagelogo.jpg|Official Logo JD2016menu.png|Song selection menu Dancequest.png|Dance quest menu ubi-logo_205789.png|Just Dance 2016 logo Taylor Swift & Maroon 5?.jpg|Taylor Swift and Maroon 5 leak (not 100% confirmed) JD2015DemoSS.png|Just Dance 2016 Demo Start Screen JUST DANCE 2016 MENU.jpg|Just Dance 2016 features YTube Background.jpg|The official Just Dance Youtube banner. Goodscorejd16.jpg|Party mode team performance score screen 2016goldedition.jpg|The cover for the gold edition. Exclusive to the Wii U, PS4, and Xbox One this version includes 3 months of Just Dance Unlimited Videos June 15 Tease Just Dance 2016 - Teaser 2! June15! Just_Dance_2016_-_Teaser_3_June15 Just_Dance_2016_-_Teaser_4_June15 Just Dance 2016 Song List - Official US-1434408758 Just Dance 2016 Hot New Tracks! Europe Just Dance 2016 - Ubisoft E3 2015 Media Briefing Just Dance 2016 - E3 2015 - Uplay lounge Master Class Just Dance 2016 Agoust5 Trailer Just Dance 2016 Agoust 5 Teaster 1 Just Dance Augoust 5 Teaster 2 Just Dance 2016 Official Song List - Part 2 US Just Dance 2016 - Anúncio Just Dance 2016 Official Song List - Part 3 US Just Dance 2016 Больше хитов! RU References en:Just Dance 2016 es:Just Dance 2016 fr:Just Dance 2016 it:Just Dance 2016 pl:Just Dance 2016 pt:Just Dance 2016 pt-br:Just Dance 2016 ru:Just Dance 2016 tl:Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Ubisoft Kategorie:Angekündigte Spiele Kategorie:Hauptreihe